1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a silicon device.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, various methods for improving physical properties possessed by a silicon material, such as a single-crystal silicon substrate, have been developed. For example, as is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H08-139359), there is known a processing method in which single crystal silicon is anodized in a hydrofluoric acid solution to form a porous state on the silicon surface, and other similar methods. With this processing method, a porous silicon of which emission intensity of a visible light is higher than that of the single crystal silicon (which emits very weak light of 1.13 μm at room temperature) is obtained. Therefore, the formation of the porous silicon leads to implementation of improvement in the light-emission intensity, which is one of the physical properties possessed by the silicon.